This new spray carnation originated as a sport of the pot carnation `Hiltiny` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,413) discovered by me in 1985 in my greenhouse at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, this new plant being distinguished from its parent by the very much lighter pink coloration of its flowers, and I chose to propagate this sport, by means of cuttings, in the hope of producing a short, bushy pot variety suitable as a companion for the parent plant in the market place. This sport was propagated by me at my nursery in Aalsmeer with such satisfactory results that I directed that propagation of this new plant be continued through several successive generations to determine its capability of maintaining its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and so that its homogenetic character could be assured for commercial production.